


Ain't Nothing But Werewolves

by Kayevelyn



Series: Discovery Channel [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Biting, Knotting, M/M, Minor Blood Kink, Porn, minor bondage, were!stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:42:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayevelyn/pseuds/Kayevelyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles just needed Derek to keep going. (in which there is porn and not a whole lot else) (were!stiles)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ain't Nothing But Werewolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [evanelric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/evanelric/gifts), [TheShadowPanther](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheShadowPanther/gifts).



> I HAVE THE WORST FRIENDS AND I HATE THEM :| (and by hate i mean i love you two and please never leave me ;~;)
> 
> While this is "part" of the Discovery Channel verse you really don't need to know anything about that except for the fact that Stiles is a werewolf. Seriously this is porn. Nothing of substance here.

Stiles groaned, fisting his hands in the sheets because Derek was a jackass and had threatened to tie his hands to the bedpost if he tried to make him go faster. Stiles didn't want to test that, because last time Derek had made a threat like that Stiles had been barraged with filthy texts throughout an entire school day. He didn't need something like that to happen again. He didn't need Derek to stop, taking time away from this to actually tie him up.

Stiles just needed Derek to keep going.

He rolled his hips, trying to get Derek to take more of his cock in his mouth. Derek was teasing, just sucking the tip, flicking his tongue over it, and he'd been doing this forever it seemed. Ever since he pulled Stiles away from his physics homework to do this.

Derek gripped his thigh, nails digging into his skin and Stiles gasped in pain, flinching as his cock hardened. He let go of the sheets, biting into the palm of his hand to try and stop himself from babbling.

It didn’t work.

"Oh fuck," he moaned. "Oh shit," and just like that it was a string of curse words that he wanted to stop but couldn't. He mouthed them around his hand, arching off the bed as Derek took his cock just a bit deeper.

Stiles let go of the bed sheets entirely, his other hand tracing up his side to rest against his chest. Derek licked the underside of his cock and Stiles let out another curse, before it turned into a whimper because he felt Derek's cheeks hollow out, and oh yeah he was being taken all the way in, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Derek's throat.

Stiles whined, his fingers playing with his nipples. He couldn't stop himself and the pain from pinching them was the only thing stopping him from just giving in and grabbing Derek's head and fucking his mouth.

He really, really wanted to do that.

He could see it clearly behind his eyes.

He'd wrap his hands in Derek's hair, and hold him down. Derek didn't need to breathe like normal people, and maybe if Stiles did it just right he'd--

Derek pulled off of him and Stiles whimpered, his hips rolling as his other hand reached down to rest on his hip.

"You were talking," Derek said, as if that helped.

"I always talk," Stiles whined, trying thrust his hips invitingly.

Derek laughed, his mouth _right there_ but so far away at the same time. "You were talking about fucking my mouth." He pulled away and kissed Stiles' inner thigh before he opened his mouth wide and bit down.

Stiles gasped in pain, and he was unable to stop his hands from grabbing onto Derek's hair. He wasn't sure if he was trying to fight Derek off, or pull him closer. It was that kind of pain, and all he knew was that he needed more. More everything.

Derek let go, tongue lapping at the mark he had made, and he was grinning wickedly and fuck. Stiles closed his eyes, realizing what he had done.

"Give me your hands," Derek said as he reached up, looping his hands around Stiles' wrists and pulling them gently from his hair.

Stiles let him, not even complaining as he felt Derek tie his wrists together and to the bedpost. The only thing he could do was arch and try to look sincere enough so that Derek wouldn't stop entirely.

Derek leaned down and kissed him. It was soft, the complete opposite of what Stiles' blood was calling for. He wanted teeth and more pain, and he felt Derek's hands moving down his sides. They rested on his hips, pulling him up so that their erections pressed together. Stiles gasped, pulling at his bonds.

"Don't break the bed again," Derek muttered as he broke the kiss, moving down to kiss and lick his neck.

Stiles tilted his head to the side, letting Derek bite him on the shoulder. He hummed, rocking his hips. They were both so hard and Stiles needed just a bit more friction.

Derek licked and mouthed the wound he made. Stiles groaned, getting one leg up and wrapped around his hips so he had a better angle to grind against Derek.

His hips were slammed back into the bed. Derek looked at him with blood red eyes and Stiles grinned winningly.

"Not a good time?"

"Patience," Derek said instead of answering, moving down Stiles body.

He shrugged Sitles' leg to the side, causing him to lay splayed out, tied up to the bedpost. Stiles squirmed under Derek's gaze while he tested how tightly he had been tied to the bedpost.

The bed gave a squeak and Stiles grinned as Derek just rolled his eyes.

"Don't break the bed," he warned again, before he leaned down, kissing Stiles' hip.

Stiles whined. Derek was starting from the beginning again, taking his time. He moved down to the almost healed bite on Stiles' thigh, licking it. Stiles groaned and rocked his hips up, trying to get Derek back to the important task of sucking his cock.

Derek went slowly though, slowly driving Stiles insane with want, that by the time he finally, finally wrapped his lips around the tip of Stiles cock he was ready to come. He whimpered embarrassingly before he began to babble again. He couldn't stop it, and he couldn't put his hand over his mouth, so he just talked.

He talked about how good it felt, how much he needed more. He knew he was getting loud, and was glad they had the house to themselves or this would just be embarrassing. Not for them, he heard himself saying, but for whoever was listening. He couldn't be embarrassed of this feeling. Of Derek's mouth, and his hands, and his fingers, and, and,

Stiles gasped, cutting off his words, as he felt Derek press a cool finger against his opening. Derek didn't go slow, didn't take his time with this part. He pushed his finger inside Stiles as he moved his mouth down and it took all of Stiles' self control not to start coming right there.

As it was he started screaming. He was sure his throat would go raw if it could as he dissolved into incoherent whimpers.

Derek got a second finger inside Stiles at some point, but all Stiles felt was pressure and pleasure. It was amazing and he didn’t want it to stop. He didn’t want Derek to pull away, and he was sure he was starting to talk again, because when Stiles opened his eyes and looked down he saw Derek grinning as he _pulled his fingers out_.

Stiles threw his head back, trying to hold back his curses. He was sure that Derek wasn’t stopping. He was positive, but it still felt good to watch Derek sit up, nudging Stiles’ thighs apart some more as he pressed their hips together. It felt even better when he looked back to watch Derek put more lube on his cock before pressing it against Stiles’ opening, and then sinking in, inch by inch.

He refused to look away as Derek pushed all the way inside him, their hips flush together. He liked seeing Derek’s face. He liked watching. Stiles bit his lip as Derek pulled back, and began a brutal pace, fucking into Stiles without any warning.

Stiles groaned, unable to do anything but feel, and be fucked because he didn’t have any purchase. He couldn’t grab anything. Derek was the only thing keeping him still as he slammed their hips together.

Stiles was sure there would be bruises if there could be.

He pulled on the bonds at his wrist, eyes shut as he felt Derek getting closer. He needed a hand on his cock, some added stimulation. He’d been teased for too long and he needed to come but Derek was ignoring him, focusing on getting off himself. Stiles felt reduced to nothing more than a hole and he shut his eyes as he came, spurting hot up onto his chest. He shut his eyes, basking in the warm feeling that came over him.

He felt Derek inside him, his cock swelling as the knot formed, but it was distant to the feeling of relaxation Stiles was feeling. He squirmed as he felt Derek come, squeezing just to hear that extra gasp Derek gave.

The afterglow was Stiles’ favorite part, and he relaxed, no longer caring that he was still tied up. He flexed his fingers just to make sure blood flow was still happening. Derek was curled up on his chest, tracing abstract patterns in his side, and Stiles had nothing to complain about.

Except his hands.


End file.
